The Tense Club Room
by Nyahhoo
Summary: Tsukune discovers a secret book in Moka's bag. He decides to check it out and can't contain himself. Next day, he meets Moka in the Newspaper Club's room. Oneshot / Lemon


It was nearing the end of May as the sun blared down onto the grounds of Yokai Academy, bringing with it a warm humid breeze that danced through the dense forest. Third year Tsukune was walking back from his training session with Issa, leisurely stretching to unknot any cranks he had in his tense muscles. The sound of crows cawing in the distance relaxed him, providing a sense of life in the dead forest he was walking through. The training was becoming more tough every day as Issa threw new obstacles and challenges at him, but at least he could now last more than fifteen minutes against the super vampire. Taking a deep breath, he quickened his pace down the road as he saw a glimpse of silver, pink hair.

Without fail, Moka had waited for him every afternoon down the path of the forest so she could meet up with him, since it was one of the moments in which she had some alone time to share, away from the other girls. He would give a pleasant but tired greeting, and she would blush and greet back, quite giddily. It just so happened to be the time of the week in which Moka was allowed to take his blood as she had agreed with the rest of the group, not that she actually stuck to it. He could feel the tension in her as he could hear her heartbeat increase, synchronized with her small, excited breathing. His sensitive nose could also sense the slight pheromonal change as she slicked her hair back behind her ear. She fluttered his eyelashes at him and pursed her lips.

"Tsukune…" she would start. In his mind, all he could do was tiredly sigh as he inwardly prepared himself for the pain. He leaned back, tilted his head and pulled his collar back, offering his neck to her. At this point, he had trusted her to be gentle with her large canines upon his soft flesh since they had many bites to practice with.

As she took a lengthy breath in, she pressed and punctured his neck with her teeth, oozing the blood into her mouth as she savored every drop. Tsukune instinctively placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The boy knew this would take a few moments as their biting session became much more sensual and slower over the past weeks as Moka's more gentle side started to come through.

His eyes wandered over the girl's shoulder, down towards her hips where his hands rested. His eyes then caught sight of an opened zipper on Moka's bag which laid on the ground. Inside he could see a small book with colorful writing on it, and with a cute-looking girl illustrated onto it. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, not wanting the vampires to find out where he was sneakily looking.

He gasped lightly as he realized what the small little cover conveyed.

It was an erotic book.

His face immediately flushed a beet red and his fingers tightened onto the girl's waist, his whole body stiffened as Moka pressed more into him, signaling her bite was nearly ending. Clenching his teeth, he looked over again quickly enough to memorize the title, before the vampires pulled back with a beaming and satisfied look.

"Thanks, Tsukune." She smiled sheepishly, gently placing her fingers over her supple lips. He couldn't help but stare at her after the revelation. Since when was Moka into such things?

"Y-you're welcome, Moka-san". He flashed his smile back at her, his teeth more prominent than ever. He didn't notice how his friend's eyes widened, and her eyes went straight to look at his canines. She felt a shiver run up he neck and quickly grabbed her bag, starting a quickened pace toward the dorms.

Oblivious, Tsukune followed her, keeping up to her brisk pace as he became lost in thought. Really, since when was Moka into such books? He's never noticed it until now if she had been into such things, and he wasn't the type to snoop around his friend's items. He had only recognized the cover ever since he spotted it in the bookstore as he was looking for something humorous to read. Of course, he had interest in it, but never had the courage to actually buy it read it through.

As they reached the intersection the separated into the girls and boys' dorms, they each waved their goodbyes and headed off. Halfway through his path, Tsukune froze into his steps. Clenching his eyes, he took a large intake of breath, and opened his eyes in determination. Exhaling, he gripped his bag tightly and made a bee line towards the bookstore in the monster market. His curiosity was ebbing away at him. Why would Moka read such books? He wanted to know.

* * *

Tsukune opened the door to his dorm and entered it nervously, then closed it behind him with sweaty hands. His heart was pounding as he set his schoolbag onto his desk and he immediately fumbled out the erotic book onto the desktop. Why was he such a nervous wreck over a simple book? It was only drawings of humans exercising human instincts. He felt a sense of shame overcome him and facepalmed with both hands. Why did he feel this way over a small book? Why did he bother to buy what Moka was reading? Was it considered stalking? He hoped not. Sliding his hands and fingers down the flesh of his face, he looked at the book in front of him once more. He was just too curious. He wanted to know why Moka was so interested in it that she brought it around with her.

Biting his bottom lip, the young vampire opened the page and started reading. His heart drummed through his whole body as he could only think about what Moka was thinking of when reading these sorts of things. The illustrations slowly became more exciting. Clothes were being stripped off at an alarming rate, hands were going towards places he would only dream of doing.

He pushed the book backwards for a moment, embarrassment completely overtaking him. Why was his body reacting to something so silly!? The frustration rose in him as he stared down at his crotch. He was eighteen, he shouldn't be feeling this way! It was only a simple erotic book that for some reason had affected him to this point, and he was only a couple pages in. His shaky hands ran through his hair as he pressed his head with it.

Frustration.

Determination.

He took another deep breath to calm himself down. How many times did he have to do this today? His nerves were going haywire, and he needed to keep cool. He glared at the book, heat emitting from his warm cheeks as he dragged his courage to read it once more. He could deal with this. His friends always threw themselves at him and he's seen them plenty of times in scarce amount of clothing. He can get through this!

His eyes jumped from image to image, soaking in all he erotic positions and actions as much as he can. He had cold drops of sweat forming on his head and his cheeks became warmer, if that could even happen. He felt his blood continuously rush into his head and down towards his nether. Tension was starting to rise in him, so he crossed his legs. That wasn't such a good idea since it tightened him down there more.

Even if the book was of an erotic fantasy, it still had romantic gestures in it. The male was always gentle with the girl, sensually but confidently groping his partner. He noticed the male had much more lines in this book. He's read his fair share of erotic books back in middle school, what boy hadn't? It was always female centered, never focusing on the male to let the reader soak into the girl's perspective. He let out a shaky breath, quoting the male in the book.

"You could use more practice…" He mumbled out. Startled by himself, he slapped his hand over his mouth. Oh god, why did he even say that, and why did he have the image of Moka in his head!? Why would the vision of her not go away?

No! He would read through this, he wanted to know what Moka liked after all, that was his main goal in the first place! If the character in this story meant it was her ideal type, then he would learn to take on the characteristics. Its not like he never had these kinds of thoughts in his head. He always wanted to say it, to show his affection, but was too embarrassed to do so. He didn't know if she would react well to them and didn't want to be completely rejected.

He swallowed the knot in his throat down and continued his quest.

* * *

It was the next day, Saturday to be exact. The newspaper club had finished their sections for the monthly paper, and it needed editing and piecing together in a structured format. Kurumu and Mizore had Saturday classes since their grades have been plummeting, so together with Yukari and Kokoa, the four of them had decided to study for the day, much to the succubus' dismay. The newspaper club room was nice and quiet today, so Tsukune relaxed into his seat enjoying the silence.

Peering over the many pieces of paper, his nerves started to pick up. He continued to flip through each one, not being able to focus as he could feel _her_ presence drawing near. The sound of the door sliding open reached his ears, and he made sure to look up after the silver-pink haired vampire took one step into the room. He felt his cheeks burn up, but quickly covered it with a smile.

"Good morning, Moka-san."

"Good morning to you too, Tsukune."

Moka walked over with graceful steps, taking the seat next to Tsukune. They smiled at each other as they usually do, happy that there were no interruptions for once. The others would have normally protested with the both of them being alone for so long, but ever since inner Moka had taken the front, they had been reluctant to fight her about it. The girl had started asking the boy what he was working over, and he replied with small talk. For a while, they talked and listened to each other, voicing their opinions on how the pieces should be formatted. Sometimes, Moka would lean in close towards Tsukune's desk to get a better look at the papers.

The male vampire could only suppress a groan as her shampoo scent went straight through his nostrils and into his head. He noticed that Moka picked up on his nerves as she looked up towards him slyly. He could only smile nervously and attempted to brush it off.

As time went on, the tension Tsukune felt only increased. The longer they both stayed in the room, the more said room would be filled with their scents. He tried his best to keep his saliva in his mouth since he had forgotten his meal this morning as he was too busy re-reading the erotic book, so he felt extremely hungry and thirsty. Not only that, since he had turned into a vampire, his thirst had shot up tenfold. He would sedate his needs with tomato juice, and it had slowly but surely become part of his regimen. The vampire was too afraid to ask Moka for blood, as he didn't feel he had the right to take it. Perhaps that was only his human mentality talking. As the thoughts in his head were racing through his numb mind, his stomach growled quietly.

He blushed since he knew Moka could hear that. They both could with their sensitive senses. He saw her eye twitch towards his stomach and then back to her paper. A few moments of silence had passed between them, until the girl was stuck on a piece to edit.

"Hey, Tsukune," she began, "what would you do for this section?" She tilted her head to the side, her hair draping down onto the desk and she looked over to the ex-human curiously. He stared at her for a moment, completely captivated by her shimmering beauty, especially since the light cascaded her hair to bring luminance to her face, but he also had flashbacks of her face in that position from his heated fantasies from the night prior. His breath had caught onto his throat before he could answer.

Moka's brows furrowed upwards, questioning why he was just staring at her.

"Tsukune…?"

That snapped him out of his trance. He could feel his body reacting to his thoughts, to the images of her in his head, reliving the scene from the erotic book. Focus, Tsukune! You can't stagger here; she only asked a simple question! His mind was racing with so many thoughts, telling himself to calm down, focus on her question, answer her!

He took a quiet, but slow breath in, an attempt to calm his nerves. No, he definitely can't stagger here. Confidence! That is the key to win her over. Tsukune had read the book over and over, he knew what he should and could do.

So, he decided he'd return the favor. Tsukune leaned closer to Moka, his right cheek facing her as he peered over her paper, ever so painfully slowly. In that moment, Moka's cheeks had flashed a shade of pink from the distance they both shared. She took a deep breath, taking in the warm heat that radiated off of his body, and the masculine scent that came off of his hair and the crook of his neck. It was musky from the summer heat, with a small bit of sweat staining his clean white shirt. This time, it was she who shuddered.

Tsukune could tell her pheromones had slightly shifted, turning into the same scent he could smell when she wanted his blood, but today he wouldn't be so giving. He could feel a small smirk play along his lips, knowing that a small action could cause a small effect on her. Perhaps it was his hunger that made him feel a little more predatory, but he welcomed it so.

"I think you could use a little more practice here…" He trailed off quietly, just enough for Moka to hear him. His tone had gone down as he practically mumbled the line out, and he could feel the embarrassment deep inside, but he reminded himself: focus! He kept his embarrassment from showing, and only flicked his eyes towards her.

He caught the sight of tenseness in her eyes. Yes! Keep going, keep going! Her body was rigid, stiff in shock as she recognized that line from her book. It was a silly coincidence she thought, but that didn't change the fact that the line was said in his sultry voice. Her hand instinctively went to her chest, which felt so tight from excitement. Her legs shifted, knees touching together harder as she gazed down onto her paper with tense eyes.

Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Tsukune leaned back into his seat and stood up, only to stalk behind her. He reached out his hand to touch her desk with his left hand, and with his right, he pointed at the section he wanted to convey. Of course, in order to reach the desk, his body had to lean forward as well, which meant his chest was now pressed against the back of her neck and a little against her shoulder blades, and with his face so close to hers she practically feel her cheeks burn. She felt a bolt run through her core as his breath tickled her sensitive ear. She could hear him breathe, and it was a breath of heated excitement.

Moka let out a sharp exhale, and in shock quickly covered her mouth. Her irises were in spirals from the tenseness of the situation. She should be used to his closeness, she told herself. This was just Tsukune being himself!

The male vampire couldn't suppress his excitement. Thank god his hips were away from her; his pants were already pitching a tent. He went through the erotic book through his head, trying to remember the perfect line to move on with next. His hunger was rising, coursing through his veins. He was so hungry, he needed blood… he needed _her!_ His eyes were also spiraling, he couldn't contain his need and excitement down within himself. He never felt such a strong _need_ this badly. It couldn't even compare to the first time he felt thirsty for blood. He remembered how many water bottles he had gone through as it was never enough.

Inspiration hit him, as he remembered the perfect line to use. A smirk grew on his face, with each word growing wider.

"I could always just show you how I would want it."

Gasping, Moka snapped her neck around to look up at Tsukune. Her eyes were wide the moment they saw his toothy smirk. She could sense the change in his pheromones this time, and she noticed his eyes were glazed. A cold shiver ran through her spine as the line he used slowly dawned upon her.

_He knew_.

Sparks flew through her core, her legs pressed together, and she shrunk herself slightly. He felt intimidating, he sounded much stronger, _he looked dangerous_. Cold sweat broke out on Moka, but her face was completely flushed, filled with blood. There was no way he knew, right? It couldn't be that line. It was only a coincidence! The silver and pink haired girl tried to calm herself down. She was a vampire; she couldn't stand down and cower! Even if it was something she had always anticipated….

Sensing the inner turmoil in her, the male vampire's excitement only shot up. He decided to gamble his movement. He knew if she didn't want it, wanted to reject him, she could easily do so. She might hate him for it, but for now he couldn't restrain himself.

With his right hand, he gently but firmly grabbed her chin. She watched him as he tilted his head upward to hammer home the fact that he was looking _down_ on her with his eyes. They glowed eerily from the shadow casted from his hair. Tsukune momentarily clenched his teeth, resolving within himself to see this through.

He wanted her badly, and he let his vampire blood take control.

"I'll take you right here, right now."

The smirk on his face was the last thing Moka saw before he swiftly leaned forward, pinning her against the desk with his whole body. The girl could only gasp out loud, blood running throughout her body like crazy as her knees buckled. Before she could even tell, he had bitten her.

It was a swift motion, perhaps because of the boy's vampiric blood, he had latched his teeth and lips onto the crook of her neck. He felt Moka's whole body turn to stone, completely still from the shock. He bit her… he actually bit her!

Tsukune could feel her blood pooling into his mouth. His taste buds soaked in her rich essence as the vampire blood within him reacted. God, he felt like he was melting! Her blood was so thick, so rich in flavor, it drove him into a frenzy. He pressed her upon the desk more, completely arching her back as he dominated her with force. His eyes had shot red, his instinct only to feast upon her. His breathing became labored as he lacked the symphonic rhythm of breathing and swallowing.

Moka, on the other hand, was blissfully shaking. She always wanted to know how it would feel like to be dominated, to feel his fangs pierce her, to feel him _drink from her_. Moka never wanted to admit it, her pride as a vampire was too strong. Only the powerful had the right to take from her, and she always fantasized about Tsukune showing the vampiress her_ place._ She couldn't contain her excitement as he slowly and forcefully drained her life force out of her. If she didn't stop him soon, she would pass out.

"Ts-Tsukune…!" she rasped out. Her arms instinctively wrapped around him as her fingernails dug into the back of his neck. He was losing control, she thought, and she needed him to stop. With a little strength she had left in her, she rasped out once more.

"Tsukune!"

This time, he listened.

With a loud and audible gasp, he pulled away from her, gulping in as much air as he could into his lungs. God, he was on a high! Her blood made him feel so full, _so complete_. He wanted more of her, he knew this now, and there was no turning back for him. As his high slowly ran down, he let his head hang to look at her. He felt her blood in him, reacting with his vampiric blood. It made him feel powerful, and much more confident. He knew what she wanted, and he would gladly give it to her.

Moka had stared back up to Tsukune longingly. She watched his chest move from his breathing and saw his blood-stained lips. With the look he gave her, she definitely understood that he knew about her erotic book. She didn't know how, but it had excited her.

Fluttering her eyes shut, she panted gently, anemic from the lack of blood. But that was alright, she always wanted to know what it felt like to be the weaker one within the two. Her fantasy was coming true after all. Swallowing her pride, she decided to play along, and quoted a line.

"I-If it pleases you, show me," She mumbled firmly, locking eyes with his. That was all he needed.

In a swift motion, Tsukune grabbed Moka by the thighs, hoisting her up and with his vampiric speed, slammed her against a wall. The vampiress was shocked at how fast he now was, perhaps because he had consumed her blood just moments ago. She felt his hands spread her thighs open, letting him grind his crotch onto hers, using himself to keep Moka up against the wall.

Tsukune's mind was racing. His eyes were still spiraling as he remembered every action from the book. Clothes needed to be discarded first, he thought. He made sure both of the girl's legs were wrapped around his waist before releasing her thighs. With speed he wasn't aware of, he tore off Moka's blouse open, revealing her covered chest before him. He practically drooled over them as he watched her chest move up and down from her labored breathing.

Moka on the other hand was excited. Finally, her crush was making his first move on her, and she couldn't keep her glee from showing. As she felt him latch his lips onto her exposed skin, she threw her head back at the warm sensation that touched her and let out a low moan.

Shivers ran up the male vampire's back when he heard his vampiress let out that content sound. His confidence had skyrocketed through the roof now knowing that she was enjoying it. With no intention to stop, he bucked his hips upward gaining another but louder moan. He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face when she did so.

"Just saying, but the doors to this room are unlocked, and you know how sensitive other monsters are to sound?" Moka couldn't help but turn scarlet at his words.

"I-I know b-bu-"

"If you're too loud, someone will come to investigate."

If it were possible, Moka's face would be even more red by now. What he said had extremely excited her, and he was using the quotes from the book tactically. Did he plan this in the first place? She didn't know, but she was all too heated in the moment. Biting her lip, she suppressed as many moans as she could, stifling them in her throat. Tsukune of course, took that as a challenge, and roughened his ministrations.

Moka's legs quaked around the male vampire's waist as his hands slipped towards the back of her bra-strap, unhooking it with some difficulty. Once the garment was thrown away from her, she couldn't help but look away in embarrassment, only to occasionally look at him with her eyes.

Tsukune could only stare at her perfect mounds, her peaks stiff as rocks. He couldn't contain himself as he latched onto one of them, both lips and teeth greedily massaging it. Moka let out a tight gasp and covered her mouth with a hand. The other could only chuckle at her small attempt as he continued to suck and lap his tongue over her stiff peak. Over time, she could tell she was loosening down there, and she was soaking herself fully in excitement. This did not go unnoticed to the male vampire, as he was practically smirking on her breast.

The male pulled away from her peak with a lewd pop sound, letting the cold air hit her wet mound. Moka could only mewl at how hungrily he looked at her. He looked so intense, eyes flickering red with lust and desire. His half-lid eyes surveyed her now sweaty body and he barely stifled a chuckle to himself. Since when had she become this vulnerable? So, this would be the outer-Moka side of her, he thought.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he slipped his hands under her skirt. Flabbergasted, Moka started stuttering over what he was doing, her body reacting on its own as she tried to push his arm way, but Tsukune would not have any of it. He quickly grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head, pressing his whole body to support hers.

"I'm showing you how I want it." He seethed quite smoothly, his mock anger showing through. He knew he was hitting all of her buttons since she immediately stopped resisting and could only whimper. He quickly slid his fingers towards her crotch, causing her to twitch under him. Her heartbeat was pumping at an inconceivable speed as he felt his finger brush up against her most sensitive spot, the cotton of her undergarments adding a barrier between them.

He was so gentle with her, especially with his feather light touches, teasing her out of her mind. She could only tighten her hands into a fist, unable to resist his strength.

"Tsu-Tsukune…!" she breathed out, every hitch in her breath caused by his actions. On the other hand, Tsukune was almost shaking. The fact that he was able to get this far with her was only hitting him now, he was so excited he thought his chest would implode. Swallowing against a knot in his throat, he pulled her panties aside to stroke her sensitive folds, only to be rewarded by a soft and pleasant shriek. It sent shivers down his spine and sparked his core as well. He shifted her weight so that she was practically sitting on his now-hard crotch as he teased her folds some more. He couldn't help but stare at her glistening fruit, all pink and flushed from arousal.

Moka couldn't suppress her light moans no longer. She bucked her hips when Tsukune had slowed down, and she pleaded him with her eyes. The male vampire licked his lips at the provocation and was staring back at her with intensity. Moka no longer wanted to wait any longer. She wanted him now, and she wanted to feel him deep.

"P-please," Moka mumbled quietly.

Tsukune froze in place as he heard that one word. He couldn't believe his ears. Did she just beg? Did the proud almighty vampire just _beg?! _He couldn't help but let a low and throaty chuckle. She really was giving into her fantasies.

"What was that?" He prodded menacingly.

She knew he would ask; she knew that he would dare. Taking in a deep shaky breath, she cast her eyes away from him, but loudly repeated herself.

"Please...!"

Tsukune released her arms from above her head, only to holder onto her thighs to support her once more. He moved his hips back, showing her his tight tent he had.

"If you insist… unbutton me. Show me that you want it." He chuckled darkly.

Scarlet red, Moka had covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she would stoop this low; she couldn't believe this was happening to her! She needed to calm down, calm down! Reluctantly, she released her hands from her face, only to slowly reach for his belt. She unbuckled him; the clinking of his metal was agonizingly loud to her. She could feel how firm he was with her fingers through his pants, along with how warm it was. Once she managed to get the belt to loosen, she popped his button and unzipped him, revealing another mound of tight fabric. Her nose immediately picked up on his heavy musk and was intoxicating. Drawn to it, Moka couldn't help but pull and shimmy his pants and boxers down, to watch his hard member spring to life from its constraints. It bobbed up and down as the cool air hit him. He couldn't help but pulse under the new sensitivity and noticed how Moka watched his pre-cum drip out.

The male vampire already knew that he needn't do foreplay with her any longer, he didn't need to tease her any more than she already had been, her fruit was ripe and was practically dripping with nectar. Taking in a deep breath, he positioned his tip against her blazing, wet folds. He grits his teeth, resisting the urge to slam himself deep inside her, but his instincts were calling. Growling, he pressed his body against Moka's, and pressed his lips against hers.

It was their first kiss, and it sparked a wildfire. They battled their tongues for domination, swirling and dancing against both of their slick muscles. He could taste her, and she could taste him. Their saliva mixed together, and they both melted in each other's lips, fuming with lust.

Tsukune's head was spinning. He was going to take her; he was going to be her _first_. On top of that, they weren't even wearing protection. He was gambling himself to her, as she was gambling herself to him, just like the characters in their erotic book did. It added a layer of excitement, a strong spark that filled both of their cores. As the male vampire pulled back for air, he stared intently at her to make sure she wanted it, to go through it with him.

Moka had no quarrels in her mind, only the numb feeling of adrenaline coursed through her. Just like in the book, she had wanted him raw, unprotected. She wanted him to _fill her_. The vampiress looked back towards her crush, both with a heated and loving looks in both their eyes.

"Tsukune,"

"Yes, Moka-san?"

"…Take me."

The only thing that registered next, was Tsukune's powerful thrust embedding deep inside her womanhood. Moka let out a loud shriek full of pleasure as she soaked him up all the way. They both clung to each other for dear life as instinct both overwhelmed them. The male vampire pounded into her deep, penetrating her over and over with animosity, gaining loud feedback from his beloved vampiress. She gasped, moaned, arched, scratched and whined as he continued his output, soaking his manhood with her nectar.

They were in both such a high, such heated link between them as they battled for pleasure. She squeezed herself as he hit her core, causing her to wail his name out in shock and pleasure. The sound of slick skin slapping against each other, labored breaths and the groans of each other quickly filled the room and started to leak out towards the hallway. Those that were walking by could hear muffled noises of ecstasy and could only slow down to listen. The thumping against the wall became louder with each thrust, almost leaving a crack within.

Desperation hit both vampires as they started to reach their climax. They were both in such a state of bliss, they bore their eyes at each other, love permeating into each other as they quickened their pace. Tsukune could only pour all of his strength into her, knowing she would want it rough from the book. The male vampire then lifted Moka off the wall, holding her in his arms as he thrust in his rod into her. Using gravity, he plunged his hardest thrust into his vampiress, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

Moka's brain was going haywire, her core was being abused and he was dominating her from head to toe. She could only hold tight onto him, drooling in ecstasy as her fantasies came true. She clawed onto his back, struggling to keep her mind up with his as she went over the edge, releasing her tension as she let a blood curing scream, filled with ecstasy. Tsukune would soon follow, not able to pull out from her tight grip, he pushed further and filled her core with his seeds.

Taking a moment to finish filling her, Tsukune gasped for air and stumbled backward onto a table. The friction caused Moka to yelp, tightening her grip around him. They basked in each other's glow, pressing their foreheads against each other. Taking this as a chance to catch her breath, Moka leaned back and smirked at him.

"Did you read volume two?" Her question was answered when he stared back, stiffening.

"N-not yet," he stuttered, his normal sense coming back to him. This time, it was Moka's feral grin that caught him off guard. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently before grabbing the back of his hair.

"Let me show you then," she said as she devoured his neck.


End file.
